<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wedding bells (what the hell) by minouribia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204731">wedding bells (what the hell)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/pseuds/minouribia'>minouribia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/pseuds/minouribia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that Emma and Regina are getting married soon. Unfortunately, neither one has been informed of this fact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wedding bells (what the hell)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems I'll have to play catch up now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was funny at first. </p>
<p>Well, maybe not chuckle level funny, but it was easy enough to laugh off at first. </p>
<p>Simple jokes about Regina being her wife. Off-handed remarks about how nice of a couple they are. A few snickers during conversations about Regina everytime she said something that could be interpreted in a much different way. </p>
<p>It was all fun and games. </p>
<p>Helping plan an actual wedding is decidedly not fun and games. </p>
<p>Beyond the party games planned for the reception, of course. </p>
<p>A reception that is not happening because she and Regina aren’t even dating let alone <em> engaged</em>. </p>
<p>Emma would really like to know how the hell that rumor even started. Preferably after the misunderstanding is cleared up because Regina does not pay her nearly enough to reimburse someone for a ten tier wedding cake. </p>
<p>Who even needs a ten tier cake? Sure, Emma understands the sentiment of one for each year they’ve known each other, but— No, Granny was only discussing the possibility of it. </p>
<p>The cake doesn’t even exist yet. It won’t exist. </p>
<p>She’s not going to have a whole debate with herself over a cake that does not exist for a wedding that is not happening. </p>
<p>But on the other hand, would it be so bad if… </p>
<p>Yes. </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>Maybe?</p>
<p>She really needs to talk to Regina about this mess before any crazy ideas pop into her head. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Regina still thinks it’s funny. </p>
<p>Which is not how Emma expected this visit to go. </p>
<p>“Do you think they’ll pay for a wedding dress? I could use another formal dress,” she says once her laughter has died down to a manageable degree. “I’ve had my eye on a few for some time now, but even I couldn’t justify spending that much on clothing. But if they’d be willing to buy it for me…” </p>
<p>Emma gapes at her. “You can’t be serious. How are you— is this not weird to you? A wedding?” </p>
<p>“Emma, we have a son together, you all but live in my house these days, we’re always having lunch together, and we’ve known each other for awhile. People are bound to make assumptions.” </p>
<p>“But where the hell did a wedding come from? It’s not like either of us is wearing a ring.” </p>
<p>“I’ve given up trying to understand them at this point. It’s more trouble than it’s worth. Save your effort.” </p>
<p>This woman across from her… this can’t be Regina. Surely it has to be an imposter of some sort. </p>
<p>Emma narrows her eyes. “What’s your second favorite dog breed?”</p>
<p>Regina stares at her, uncomprehending. “My second?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, second. First would be too obvious. So, what is it?” </p>
<p>“Alaskan malamute,” she says slowly, her eyes narrowing in return at Emma. “Why do you need to know?” </p>
<p>Fuck. It’s definitely the real Regina then. Maybe she’s just in a parallel dimension or something. </p>
<p>“It’s just that,” Emma waves her hands around in a vague gesture, “you’re so laid back about all of this. It’s weird! Why are you not saying anything?” </p>
<p>“I’ve found it’s much more emotionally rewarding to watch people make fools of themselves than to chide them for it.” Ok, so maybe it is Regina after all. Whatever. “I think the better question is why you’re acting like this.” </p>
<p>Emma’s eyes widen looking like a perfect charades rendition of a deer in the headlines. “No reason,” she squeaks out. </p>
<p>"I'm almost offended that the thought of marrying me has you so worked up." </p>
<p>"No! What? That's not it at all... It's just that I— am going to be, uh, leaving now. Bye." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Maybe running away isn’t the best move, but it’s a lot easier than having to do deep self-introspection into her strong reaction to this wedding rumor. </p>
<p>It’s easy enough to avoid Regina for the next few days. The wedding not so much. </p>
<p>It seems everywhere she turns, someone is standing around the corner wanting to congratulate her or wanting to help plan the damn thing. What else did she expect from a town with a true love cult, though? </p>
<p>But one can only out run their problems for so long.</p>
<p>“Ah, Miss Swan,” says Regina, sitting on her desk. Her legs are crossed, her head is held high, and her posture is the perfect reflection of true class. Essentially, Regina is looking especially Regina. </p>
<p>“Regina,” Emma greets. </p>
<p>“So, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about—” </p>
<p>One can only out run their problems for so long, but lucky for Emma Swan, she had a short lived racing career before coming to Storybrooke. Maybe she can’t avoid problems forever, but that doesn’t mean she can’t try. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“What’d the future wifey do this time?” asks Ruby with untempered interest, leaning over the counter on her elbows. </p>
<p>You’d think she would have work to do, but no. Unfortunately for Emma, Granny’s always clears out after lunch. </p>
<p>Emma frowns in bewilderment. “What? What makes you think she did anything?” </p>
<p>“I like how you didn’t correct me about the wifey part this time,” says Ruby. “You ran out the back exit when you saw her walk in yesterday,” she adds, cutting off Emma’s late denial. </p>
<p>Okay, granted, maybe that reaction in particular was a little extreme and hurtful. </p>
<p>And all she wants to do is avoid Regina, not hurt her feelings. Well, not hurt her beyond the whole ignoring her thing, but it’s easier if Emma doesn’t think too hard about it. </p>
<p>This is a problem that will resolve itself soon enough. </p>
<p>Probably. </p>
<p>“It’s not anything she did,” Emma defends, albeit weakly. “Really. It’s me.” </p>
<p>“Are you really trying to say ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ right now?” </p>
<p>“We’ll figure it out. Things are just a little weird right now,” she says, unwilling to admit to anything. </p>
<hr/>
<p>In the end, it’s the wedding that forces them to talk it out like the mature semi-adults they almost are. </p>
<p>With a rough timeline set out, things are getting especially weird, and the window for being able to stop this without a huge scandal blowing up in their face is rapidly closing. </p>
<p>Regina sits at her dining room table, pointedly ignoring Emma as she makes notes of the most expensive dresses in the bridal magazine she’d stolen from Snow. </p>
<p>Because of course she would try to spend as much of Blue’s money as possible. </p>
<p>“So,” Emma tries. Regina doesn’t budge. “Regina?” </p>
<p>She sighs, looking to Emma with a glare. “What?” </p>
<p>“Can we talk?” </p>
<p>“We certainly may. That is, if you can stay in one place for more than a minute.” Okay, maybe her avoidance was a little excessive. But in her defense, she’s always been a little stupid and emotionally stunted. </p>
<p>“I’m <em> really </em>sorry about that. I… uh,” Emma falters, avoiding Regina’s eyes. </p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so here’s the thing…” She can do this. She’s been coaching herself up long enough. </p>
<p>What’s the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>Her love confession could be the trigger that awakens an ancient demon set on destroying the world, but admittedly, that’s a very unlikely scenario. </p>
<p>“The reason this wedding is bothering me so much is because…”</p>
<p>“Because?”</p>
<p>“I wish it was real,” Emma blurts out. Regina stares, shocked. “I, uh— Wow. This is awkward. But what I’m trying to say is maybe the town is right on some parts because I kind of do have a crush on you.”</p>
<p>She looks to Regina, desperate for any kind of reaction beyond shock. When it’s clear she’s not going to get anything, she forces herself to continue. </p>
<p>“I really wish we could be married for real, and it makes me upset because there’s this whole fake wedding that isn’t a real wedding. Not that I’m proposing— We aren't even dating. Of course I’m not saying something like that,” she rambles. </p>
<p>Slowly, Regina’s face curls into a small yet genuine smile. </p>
<p>“But point is, I kind of have feelings for you and I’m not sure if you feel the same way—“</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“—So, this is extra awkward and— Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“I do feel the same way, Miss Swan. I thought that’d be rather obvious by now.”</p>
<p>“Regina, you know I’m denser than a rock. Please just tell me things. I’m terrible at picking up hints that Snow wants me to do the laundry for her. I sure as fuck can’t pick up stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“Well, if I have my way, that will not be a skill you need to be honing.”</p>
<p>“Huh— Oh! <em> Oh.</em>” Emma’s eyes widen, but more in excitement than shock. “You’re really serious about the whole romantic feelings for me thing, huh? Wow.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no need to be rude. I’m new to this.” </p>
<hr/>
<p>“You know, the wedding doesn’t <em> have </em>to be fake,” says Regina casually a few days later. </p>
<p>Emma nearly chokes on her water. “What are you trying to say?” </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is that we’ve known each other a long time, we’re romantically compatible, and we already have a son together.” The woman faux-pouts. “It’d be a shame to waste all their hard work.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re already proposing. I know I’m good in bed, but am I really that good?”</p>
<p>Regina rolls her eyes. “You’re right. Maybe this is a terrible idea.”</p>
<p>“I never said no. I mean, you’re right… it would be a shame to waste all these decorations and all this effort…”</p>
<p>“So, we aren’t correcting them after all?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think we are, my wonderful fiancée.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>